Hermione
by Mai Pille
Summary: Eu era apenas Hermione, a quem seus lábios haviam envenenado irremediavelmente.


**Hermione**

_Por Mai Pille_

* * *

_**Capítulo Único**_

* * *

_Você é nobre,_ disse ele_. Você é nobre e justa, Hermione._

Harry sempre foi ingênuo, mas eu não imaginava que a sua ingenuidade fosse tão grande a ponto de não poder ver atráves da mais fina das mascáras.

Uma máscara fina e tênue, a qual eu vestia todos os dias. Uma máscara tão leve que seria capaz de simplesmente deslizar com um simples sopro, e eu adoraria vê-la cair pelo meu rosto. Poderia até mesmo senti-la deslizando, se fechasse os olhos.

Uma têxtura delicada e macia escorrendo pela minha pele, para, finalmente, dar lugar à minha face.

A minha verdadeira face, nua e crua.

* * *

_Você é bela, Hermione._

A perspectiva de que, com apenas um simples sopro, eu pudesse voltar a sentir-me tão viva quanto costumava me sentir antes era quase tão boa quanto a idéia em si. O vento acariciando-me o rosto e afagando meus cabelos; a água fria e gelada escorrendo por meu corpo inteiro; o calor, o verdadeiro calor de seu abraço _amigo._ E tudo isso com um sopro. Um simples sopro que Harry nunca foi capaz de dar.

Não me encantava a idéia de que Harry só conseguia ver o melhor nas pessoas, não mais. Ele era assim, apenas era. Enxergava tudo com olhos de criança inocente, onde somente a beleza das coisas era enaltecida.

Antigamente esse pensamento costumava me atrair. Um dos infinitos motivos pelo qual eu me tornei a pessoa que sou hoje. Contudo, depois de tudo o que você vê e vivencia, depois de toda a volta que uma vida inteira é capaz de dar com apenas um único beijo, esse pensamento tornou-se distante à mim. E eu não o queria de volta, de todo o modo.

Como poderia enxergar a beleza de tudo, se ao olhar para mim mesma eu já não a via? E então ele dizia: você é nobre, Hermione. Você é nobre e justa.

Mas eu já não o era.

Não depois de seus lábios terem tocado os meus e depositado lá um veneno que eu me via incapaz de eliminar. Um veneno tão forte e tão poderoso, alastrando-se espantosamente rápido por todas as minhas veias, inundando todo o meu corpo e a minha alma. E então já era tarde demais.

* * *

_Você é pura, Hermione. _

Eu era suja, e sabia disso. Sujava-me a cada vez que meu corpo esquentava com o seu toque, ou quando seu olhar me prendia de uma maneira peculiar. Ele não sabia, ele nunca soube. Harry era simplesmente torpe demais para libertar-me daquela máscara, e eu ansiava por rasgá-la de uma vez.

E então ele disse: você é pura, Hermione.

Mas eu já não o era.

Diziam-me que meu sentimento por Harry era a coisa mais pura que poderiam presenciar. Uma amizade sem limites, um zelo inciondicional.

E então eu ria, porque eu sabia que nenhum deles poderia retirar a minha máscara. Somente ele, mas ele não o fazia.

* * *

_Você é digna, Hermione. _

Eu o engano todos os dias, e não sinto-me mal por isso. Eu o engano, trapaceio, minto e omito.

Sou indigna de sua amizade, de seu apreço e de seus cuidados, mas eu não os desejo realmente. Eu desejo outra coisa, algo que ele não pode me dar. Ao menos foi o que aparentou e o que ele havia deixado subentendido quando separou nossos lábios e, ofegante, suspirou, dando-me as costas e deixando-me ali, sozinha. Apenas para eu começar a perder a mim mesma instantes depois.

Eu o desejo. Por inteiro, de corpo e alma. Minha ambição torna-se a cada dia mais ousada, nenhum pedaço dele me satisfará por completo. Não mais.

E tudo o que ele tem a me oferecer é muito pouco.

Então ele diz: Você é digna, Hermione.

Mas eu já não era. E a culpa era dele.

* * *

_Você é perfeita, Hermione. _

Eu gostava de imaginar o que as pessoas pensavam de mim. E, especialmente, o que Harry pensava de mim. Mas agora tudo tornou-se tão corriqueiro que eu poderia declarar tudo o que eu significo para ele em voz alta, de trás para frente. Tudo o que eu simbolizo para ele resume-se em um ideal de amizade. Uma amiga fiel, leal e companheira. A consciência em meio aos impulsos, o juizo tirando o lugar da sorte, os ombros e braços e pernas e lábios amigos.

Perfeição. Completamente.

Oh Harry, tão ingenuo e tão errado!

Então ele diria: Você é minha melhor amiga, Hermione. Você é minha confidente, e eu a admiro. Você é perfeita.

Mas eu já não o era.

Eu era imperfeita, completamente imperfeita e defeituosa. Eu possuía sérios defeitos e desvios, e talvez se ele me visse como mulher pudesse enxergá-los. E eu gostaria que ele o fizesse, como gostaria! Eu os exporia a ele com orgulho, levantaria meus defeitos ao alto e gritaria em seus ouvidos o quanto eu estava envenenada.

Eu era apenas Hermione, a quem seus lábios haviam envenenado irremediavelmente.

O sentimento puro que eu nutria por ele havia descido pelo ralo, juntamente com minha pureza, com minha beleza, minha nobreza e dignidade assim que fui beijada. Por ele.

Tudo o que eu possuía agora era um sentimento avassalador, potencialmente perigoso que me levava à loucura a cada vez que eu o via. E não era o fato de eu possuí-lo que fazia de mim tão suja e tão imperfeita como, de fato, eu o era. Era o fato de Harry simplesmente não conseguir me ver, exatamente como sou. Envenanada. Impura. Indigna.

Harry só conseguia ver a beleza nas coisas, e ele nunca foi capaz de soprar a minha máscara.

* * *


End file.
